Objectives The County of San Bernardino, as part of the larger Inland Empire, has increasingly been regarded as a significant immigrant enclave in Southern California. The city of San Bernardino's demographics reflect diversity, poverty, and a growth in number of immigrant families coming mainly from Mexico and Central America. Demography of the County is 48.9% White, 37.2% Hispanic, 8.8% Black/African American, 4.9% Asian/Pacific Islanders, and 0.2% others.1 Significant areas of San Bernardino neighborhoods show a Latino majority. For healthcare providers, the challenges in working with diverse populations are rooted in the clash between health worldviews of providers and clients. A greater understanding and communication between the different health systems will benefit those who use them/deeming it important to establish a framework that can help identify and understand different healthcare venues and the most appropriate way to reach and engage diverse populations in appropriate healthcare access.